1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, a processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Some image forming apparatus have a plurality of functions of a fax function, a scan function, a print function, etc., (the apparatus is called multiple function device). The image forming apparatus (multiple function device) having a plurality of functions has a setup wizard function for smoothly executing initialization in response to the environment in which the image forming apparatus is installed. The user sets the setup values of set items involved in initialization in an interactive mode using the setup wizard function.